Causality
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: A spin on Dom and Letty if things after Los Bandoleros had gone differently. Set years after the Dominican Republic
1. Chapter 1

_**Causality**_

**Summary: A different spin on Dom and Letty and what happened after Los Bandoleros.**

**A/N: This is finished. There are Four Parts. I will post them at my leisure…and you know what motivates me**…

* * *

><p>Mia smiled warmly as she looked out onto her porch, watching as Dom stood vigil of the driveway.<p>

Although these gatherings were becoming far and few in between, she knew they kept breath in Dom's lungs.

Brian busied himself behind her bouncing baby Bryn is his arms as Mia continued staring out the window and Dom continued looking down at his watch. She could hear the other guests in the family room, their hodgepodge family brilliant in all its dysfunction.

She noticed when Dom's face lit up, a bright smile blossoming on his face before he walked out of view and she knew their last guests had arrived. She quickly dried her hands and turned the water off in the sink before brushing past Brian and making her way to the door.

* * *

><p>"God, I missed you." Dom professed, his eyes closed as he inhaled Letty's shampoo and pulled back to place a kiss to his daughters cheek.<p>

"Come see Papi!" He cheesed, holding his hands out as his four year old threw herself into her father's arms. He peppered kisses all over her Bella's face as she giggled and squirmed in her father's arms.

"Letty!" Mia called, smacking into her best friend as Dom stepped off to the side with his ultimate prize, still kissed her cheeks and tossing her into the air.

The two women embraced tightly, before Mia took Letty's hand to guide her back into the house, wanting to catch her up before everyone else realized she was there.

Before she could get away, Dom reached out grabbing her other hand before shaking his head to Mia and pulling Letty into a kiss.

If she hadn't have been knowledgeable about their current obstacles, Mia would have rolled her eyes, but in all essence, she was happiest when everyone was happy.

So she smiled warmly, grabbing her niece from Dom and walked inside with her, ignoring the fact that Dom now had Letty pressed against the side of her car, with her legs wrapped around him in an intimate grip.

* * *

><p>After dinner and family time, Letty and Dom sat out on Mia's porch in a swing while Dom held his daughter to his chest and his wife to his side.<p>

"You okay on money?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"No matter what I say, you're still going to stick a wad of cash in my duffle, Dom." She smiled, poking his stomach as their daughter slept.

"She's getting so big. I get scared she'll forget me." He admitted, turning his eyes back to his precious gift.

"That will never happen. She covets you like most kids covet Dora the Explorer. Its borderline sickening. But I'm glad she loves you so much."

"What about her mom? She still riding with me?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Ride or die." She promised, interlacing their fingers as she spoke.

"I'm getting tired." He sighed, his fingers playing with the band on her left finger. "Every day I don't get to wake up with you or play with her is killing me."

"So what are you saying, Dom?"

"I don't know. I don't fucking know. I just can't keep making you a single parent. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to her."

"I don't see an alternative, Papa. We agreed when we found out I was pregnant that the best thing to do was to separate. It's not about what I want or what you want. We have to make sure she's safe."

"I know that, Letty. But I want my baby girl to know she has a father. I want my wife to know she has a husband. "

"Dom." She sighed, sitting up to look at him and gasping when he tugged her into his side, knocking her off balance as his lips covered her in a passionate kiss.

"I miss making love to you every day. I miss waking up to your hair in my face. I miss your cold feet on my feet. I miss your laugh. I miss hearing you tell me I drive you crazy. I miss us, Letty."

"I miss you too, Dom. I know it's been a while…"

"Three months, 8 days."

"I know. But don't give up. We made mistakes and this is what we have now. We stick together no matter how far apart we are. Your daughter will always know you Dominic. And nothing will keep me from making sure you're in her life. She needs you. I need you."

"I'm working on something." He admitted, looking away from her and out at the water. She felt her breath hitch as she looked into his face, her hand going to Bella's back, rubbing it soothingly.

"Either way it turns out in my head, I win."

"Keep going."

"I was approached in Rio. A message sent through the underground from a guy named Hobbs. What he does is irrelevant to me, but he works for the FEDs."

"You're dealing with the Feds Dominic? Are you insane?"

"About you? Yes! I'd deal with the devil if it got me back to you two."

She bit her tongue, deciding it was better to let him finish before she jumped down his throat.

"They know I know shit and I can get them where they need to catch a bigger bad than me."

"You're not a narc, Dom. That's not part of the man you are." Letty reasoned, causing him to smirk.

"This is why I love you. You know me better than anyone ever will." He smiled, pulling the back of her hand to his mouth and placing a kiss there.

"The guys they want are the Mata brothers." Dom smiled, watching as Letty's mouth fell open.

"You mean your Uncles?" she squeaked, sitting up in complete shock and confusion.

"Yea, two and the same. When my father told me my mother's brothers were bad news, it always made me want to visit them more. That summer you went to Puerto Rico and I went to Brazil was probably what made me a thug." He laughed.

"So you're going to turn in your Uncle Thiago and Uncle Vinicius?"

"No, of course not Letty. But we're gonna let the Feds think I am, and they're going to murder me in the process."

She didn't say anything. She sat back in her seat heavily and sighed pensively.

"Nobody searches for a dead man. You're going to fake your own death?" she summed, watching as he nodded his head.

"And you will have to play your part, Letty."

"Grieving widow?"

"You got it."

"So what's the catch?" she asked, looking at him squarely.

"When this starts, I won't see you guys for at least a year." At his words, she sucked in a breath, her stomach dropping to her feet.

"Oh."

"But it'll be the last time we're apart Letty. I promise you."

"And your Uncles have promised your safety?" She asked, looking at Bella then back to his eyes. He nodded, studying her features.

"Do it. But I want to talk to them first." She asserted, causing Dom to laugh.

"Letty. They have my back, they're family."

"So, Uncle Thiago is as loose a canon as you and Uncle Vinicius is wreckless at best. They're old men, but they never played by anyone's rules."

"But you like them?" he poked, snickering as the corners of her mouth began to curve up.

"Love them. But they're scared of me. I need them to know if this shit falls through, they won't have to worry about the Feds. I already know where they live."

Dom laughed loud and throaty, pulling her into him as he kissed her soundly.

"Done. Any other requests, Mrs Toretto?"

"Just one: Let's go put mini me to bed, so I can put you to bed." She smirked, standing and leading him into Mia's house.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I should warn you, this isn't an action packed thriller. We are actually jumping leaps and bounds in tmes and getting snap shots of what's happening. I may be tempted, as I think about it, to write a 5**__**th**__** part as a reflection chapter or a 'fill in the blanks' chapter, based on what feedback you guys give me…**_

* * *

><p><em>7-Months into the Plan<em>

Dom lay in bed in his Uncles' compound trying to stave off the ache in his stomach. He hadn't seen or heard from his family in more than half a year, and the loneliness he felt was stifling.

There had been parts to play and rouses to keep and that meant Dom had to make sure the Feds never suspected he was the nephew of his targets or that Letty was a part of his life.

When he went 'undercover' for them, he'd had to enlist Cara from the Dominican Republic to pose as his significant other, and also set the tone for problems to arise between his marks and himself.

He was miserable, even the spoils and toys his Uncles left at his disposal disregarded like mere trinkets.

He wanted his wife

He wanted his daughter

He missed Mia's hugs, and Brian's wit

He missed Han's nonchalance, and Roman's big mouth

He missed Gisele's predatory regales and Tej's genius.

He missed Tego and Rico arguing.

Falling to sleep didn't come easy, so the fact that he fell into a deep slumber surprised him.

He didn't hear his door creak open softly or the soft dip in his bed.

He did, however, feel the feminine body crawl over him, kissing his stomach, then his chest, and clenched his teeth in irritation.

His Uncles knew his stance on other women and Cara knew better.

When his eyes snapped open, they widened as Letty's mouth pressed into his, her tongue pushing into his mouth as her hips ground into him.

Pulling back in a gasp, he wrapped his hands in her hair as his eyes shut, drinking in her taste as her mouth went to his neck and ear, causing his toes to curl.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered, waiting until she pulled her head up to look at him, kissing his lips again as he pushed her fully into him.

"What kind of question is that? I spoke to your Uncles; they figured you couldn't take much more. We made arrangements."

"This is dangerous, Letty."

"I know. And it's going to feel really good. Just watch." She purred, licking over his lips sensually as she lifted her skirt around her waist.

He sat up with her in his lap quickly, devouring her as she reached behind her to push his boxers down.

"Where's my daughter?" he asked against her lips, kissing them as the corners curved upwards.

"Probably sitting on Uncle Thiago's lap while she's pulling Uncle Vinicius' beard." She chuckled.

"My baby's here?" he almost sobbed, kissing her hard and solid, pouring all his gratitude into the gesture, pulling Letty's shirt over her head.

"She sure is. But that's for later. We only have a few hours and we have to sneak back out of the country."

He watched as Letty lifted herself up and instead of grabbing his penis like he thought she would, she stuck her fingers between her legs and inside herself.

"Letty!" he growled, watching as she bit her bottom lip before withdrawing the fingers and rubbing them across his lips.

She watched with lust filled eyes as is tongue darted out to collect the dew, pulling her fingers into his warm mouth as he sucked the moisture there.

"I saw a picture of you kissing Cara. I'm sure the Feds made sure that I saw it, trying to get a reaction. Think about the way I taste on your mouth when you're putting on your show." She warned with a hint of possession in her tone.

"I think about the way you taste regardless. You know that." He replied, watching as she slid down his legs and kissed the tip of him.

She opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out as she licked him from base to tip before putting him into her mouth. As he stared at his half naked wife, moving over him in forbidden eroticism, he knew everything he was suffering would be more than worth the trouble. Sitting up fully, he reached to her side, pulling her thigh until he was able to turn her body, throwing her leg over his chest to the other side of him.

"Keep going." He encouraged, looking up at her weeping center as she sat over him, her mouth moving up and down over his engorged member.

He pushed her knees as far as he could to lower her to his mouth, and began licking the swollen folds he found. He became focused and diligent as she moaned around him, causing chills to run down his spine at the feeling of her warm mouth vibrating around him.

He stiffened his tongue and curled it inside of her as she shrieked in pleasure, pulling her mouth off of him as the desire over took her.

"Yes! Dom, yes!" She chanted, encouraging him as he put his mouth over her, gulping at her flesh as she ground into his face.

He loved it when she tried to smother him, letting him know that he was pleasuring her, that she was consumed with the hysteria he was creating inside her.

He sighed when he felt her mouth go back to him before he felt the raw instinctual feeling of his own orgasm approach. Not wanting the party to end so soon, Dom lifted her hips from his mouth, and encouraged her to stop.

She was mindless in her task, however, and instead of pull away, she pushed him into the back of her throat, causing Dom to almost drop her as his hips came of the bed, his body taking on a mind of its own.

She pulled away quickly, not wanting him to come in her mouth and licked her lips sensually. Moving over him, she giggled when he wrapped his arms around her, still panting and turned them so he was laying over her.

"You're my favorite part of being alive." He swore, pulling her legs high around his back before he pushed into her. It had been so long, she felt tighter and softer than he could have ever imagined. So starved for the companionship only she could offer him.

Dom was aware that he and Letty were very sexual creatures and to anyone who looked, were addicted to each other physically.

What most people took for granted was that they were each other's best friend. They knew each other's secrets and fears and respected each other as equals.

He rutted her into a frenzy, after a while of slow and delicious, his movements transformed into raw and brutal. She kept herself wrapped around him as best she could as he buried his head in her neck and moved so deep and forcefully within her, they had scooted clear across the bed.

She was moaning so much, she was happy the house was large enough that no one would hear them, because tonight, Dom was giving her something to think about until he saw her again.

Her nails raked down his back leaving red welts as he pushed her towards her peak, roaring into her when he felt her constrict around him, squeezing him like a wrench on a bolt.

As she kept methodically pulsing around him, he sat up from his position, grabbing her legs together and holding them in the air, as he kissed the bottoms of her feet.

"I love you." He smiled, a small grin playing on his lips as he kept moving inside of her as her eyes rolled back at his depth.

"You always say that when you're inside me." She ground out, gasping as he hit more spots inside of her that missed him.

She took deep breaths and turned her face to watch him as sweat rolled down his face, his tanned skin flexing in exertion as he continued to move within her.

"I love watching you make love to me. You're so fucking beautiful, Dom." She whispered, her body moving underneath his as he continued at his task, knowing the reward would be worth it.

"I love making love to you. No place in the world I'd rather be." He admitted, sighing as the burning in his stomach began to spread outward.

"Umm, you're biting your lip. I know what that means, Papa." Her voice caressed, wafting through his senses. He couldn't feel anything except the way she felt around him, and the way being with her filled him to the brim with desire and ecstasy. He wrapped his arms around her legs and thrust into her a few more times before he bathed her walls, shuddering as he panted trying to catch his breath.

Opening her legs he allowed his body to sink into hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth as he kissed her slowly.

When he rolled off of her, he nuzzled her hair and intertwined their hands as they lay in the afterglow of rejoining as husband and wife.

"We're more than halfway there." His voice cut through the quiet air.

"Yea. When does this all go down?"

"Few weeks, Dominic Toretto will be dead to the world."

"What will your name be then?" she asked, wondering what that meant for their daughters identity.

"I'll always be a Toretto to the family and that friends know us. I was thinking Mata." He shrugged.

"Dominic Mata?" She snorted as she laughed, the sound of his mother's maiden name weird standing next to his first name.

"I'm not changing my name." she asserted, turning to look at his face, a stern look in her eye.

"You bet your ass you aren't. And all the babies we make are gonna be Toretto's. And whenever we have a son, he's gonna be a Toretto." He summed, pulling her ringed finger to his lips.

"Promise me you'll be careful, Dom. We're so close. Bella has been drawing you so many pictures its terrible. The stores are running out of crayons."

"Well soon, my daughter will have me full time. I'm walking away with freedom, my money, and my family."

"Okay. You think about what island we're gonna hide away on?"

"Yup, bought one." He smiled, waiting for her to digest his words.

"What the fuck you mean you bought one?"

"While down here, this small time drug dealer Hernan Reyes was giving my Uncle's trouble. He was cockier than he could back up. Uncle Thiago gave me an opportunity and I took it. 100 million dollars." He smiled.

She sat upright in bed, looking down at him, before throwing a leg over him, straddling him.

"Damn, wife, never knew money made you hot."

"Hot? 100 million dollars makes me chronically orgasmic. I'm gonna ride you until I can count that high."

"By all means. I hope you lose track a few times." He smirked, groaning as she sank down over him.

* * *

><p>Letty woke up in the early morning to find Bella sleeping peacefully on Dominic's chest.<p>

'He must have gotten her after I passed out.' She figured, looking over at father and daughter with a gleaming adoration. She rubbed Dom's brow, looking at how innocent and young he looked as a sleeping father.

There were no lines of worry, no frowns of frustration, and no chills of lonely.

"Stop worrying and come back to bed, Letty." His voice murmured lazily, his eyes remaining closed as he reached for her blindly before his hand found hers.

He pulled her down into her spot in the crook of his neck, and rubbed her back as she kissed him there, and sighed as he felt her relax.

"Almost there, baby. Just a little while longer." He promised, kissing Bella's hair as he drifted back to sleep.

**TBC….**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Also, thanks for those that reviewed this, and those that reviewed the last Chapter of No Bonnie…Prison Years was difficult to write…and I don't know if I'll be posting something different past that…still thinking…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part III**_

**A/N: So this part is set 7 months after the last part. Flashbacks are in**_ italics_, **loves!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I know all about your beautiful wife." Hernan Reyes sneered at Dom as he sat in a chair across from him.<em>

"_She's my wife only in name. I don't even know where she is." Dom responded evenly trying to hide the flutter in the pit of his stomach._

"_No? Well what about the adorable Isabella?"_

"_I never wanted kids. Where ever my 'wife' is with her brat is none of my concern. I'm a man of the world. I can't be tied down." Dom responded, his trigger finger itching to put a bullet in his head._

"_Enough about my personal life. This is business. The Mata's have been more than fair, but you continue to pose a problem."_

"_A problem? Rio and La Favela belong to me. Tell the Mata's if they wish to push, I will push back." Reyes warned, leaning forward into his chair, resting his arms on his desk._

"_Who are you talking to? You think you have a choice?" Dom asked, remaining tolerant in his seat._

_Reyes began to chuckle low in his throat and eyed Dom with smug arrogance._

"_I'm talking to the man who was born of the beautiful Isabelle Mata, known in death as Isabelle Toretto. I know all about your sister and her husband and all the time you spent meeting in secret with your wife and her 'brat'. I also know that you are the nephew of the Mata Brother's and that you have a lot to lose. Please, don't insult my intelligence or my reach." Reyes almost shouted as Dom stared at him blankly._

"_You aren't so bright. If you were smart, you'd know that if what you're saying is true, you'll be dead before I get home to my 'Uncles'. The fact that you know this lets me know that you're not only a business roadblock, but you've become a danger to me and mine. I don't do well with threats."_

"_Well it seems we are at an impasse."_

"_No, we're not. I assumed your arrogance would dig your grave during this meeting. As we speak, my men are counting all the money you've hidden in safe house in the Favela." Dom replied, looking into the man's eyes as they widened with Dom's knowledge._

"_Oh, yea, we know where your money is. And let me tell you, for a man who 'owns' La Favela, the people were all too willing to help the nephew of the Mata Brothers. You, apparently, were replaceable."_

"_There's no way! I have Rio in my palm." He sneered, standing in anger as he fumed._

"_And my Uncles have Rio in their hearts. Your hold has been removed. I bet you can guess where that leaves you in this?" Dom spoke, standing slowly to tower over the man._

"_Sonofabitch!" Reyes roared, reaching for his gun and aiming it at Dom but he was slow in draw. Dom had his gun in his hand and two bullets fired before he could pull the trigger._

_As Hernan Reyes fell to the floor, gasping for air, Dom stood over him with his weapon aimed at his head._

"_You never should have mentioned my wife and my daughter. There's no way you can keep breathing." Dom informed, pulling the trigger and emptying his clip into Reyes' body._

_His hand shook as he lowered the weapon, his jaw tensing as he shook off the horror of what he'd just done._

_He pulled his phone from his jacket and made a call._

"_It's done. I need an update on Letty and Bella. He knew about them and I need to make sure they're okay. Uncle, I need the information yesterday." _

* * *

><p>Dom sat on his porch on a remote island off the coast of Nicaragua staring out as a boat approached carrying his wife, daughter and siblings. He'd been hidden away for 7 months, dead to anyone who cared.<p>

His head, slick and bald, shined in the sunny tropical sun, but the goatee on his face was new, helping him remain inconspicuous. 12 miles from the mainland was enough so that he could enjoy life with his loved ones, but far enough that he would see trouble coming for miles away.

His stomach flip flopped as he watched the boat get nearer, the bodies of three adults made out in the distance.

After prying his sobbing daughter out of his arms that last morning, he vowed to never separate from her no matter what. The look in her big brown eyes alone had broken his heart, and Letty's chaste kiss as she scurried off with the toddler in her arms hurt him to the core.

The plan had gone off, for the most part, without a hitch. He had gone to a meeting with a group of men who technically did not exist and all that was recovered from him had been bloody clothes, and a note that warned the Feds of sending their narcs to do their dirty work. There was no body recovered, obviously, and no hint as to who the note had come from in the letter.

The Feds were without any real motive, since Dom hadn't been clear about who had it out for him and when the objects had been received by Hobbs and his team, they'd been forced to throw his file in the 'Cold Case' cabinet, knowing that if the Mata brothers had anything to do with it, there was no evidence and they'd never find a body.

Dom had been whisked away within moments of walking into the building and had been placed on the island to play dead ever since.

He didn't allow himself to communicate with anyone, or make any moves to leave the island except to get things he needed from the mainland until the rouse back in the States was believed beyond doubt to be the truth.

Letty, he heard from his Uncles, had played the part a little too well, sorrow so deep in her face that God himself would have believed him dead.

Dom knew this was because being without him caused her deep distress and he was glad that in a few moments, he would be her permanent shadow.

Now that Letty was leaving the States to live near her family in 'Puerto Rico', no one would look for the grieving widow and her bastard child.

* * *

><p><em>Letty sat in a chair in front of a crowd of people as they made comments and told warm stories about her husband. In the back of her mind, she knew it was all a lie, but she still couldn't shake the eerie pain in the pit of her stomach at the notion that this could very well be her reality. <em>

_Everyone who had ever known them had known how intertwined they were. It was no secret that she and Dom were a force to be reckoned with, regardless of appearance and stature._

_She felt almost ashamed that she had to allow their friends and family to pour out their deepest condolences as well as their sincerest stories as a penance to try to comfort her._

_Sadly, it helped in her longing. She missed her husband so dearly that the thought of him away was almost as though he were dead. She knew they weren't in the clear, so she knew that there was a possibility that this could be real._

_She smirked despite herself when Hector and Edwin went up together, both men trying to hold each other up. She smiled as best she could at them as they made eye contact, giving them the courage to get through the speech that they'd prepared._

_After the entire thing was over, she and Bella had to accept many hugs and whispers or condolences and gratitude for having known her husband._

_When it was all said and done, the memories that Dom had shared with these people sat in the forefront of her mind and she found solace in them. Knowing things about her husband that she never had, and understanding what he really meant to people was astonishing. _

_She knew him to be an amazing person, who had made a plethora of bad decisions but it was wonderful to know that these people had seen more in him than muscle and confidence._

_Sighing as she looked at Bella asleep in the bed they once shared and kids and then as wild and crazy adults, she couldn't wait to get her hands on his body again, and feel his heartbeat in his chest._

* * *

><p>Dom watched as the boat docked as he stood in front of his family, a bright grin marring his face.<p>

"You look like an old man!" Mia hollered down, linking hands with Brian as they waited for the boat to be tied down.

He didn't pay her any attention, instead his eyes focused on Letty as she sat with their daughter, sleepily wrapped around her. As Brian got out, and helped Mia out, Dom stepped forward to receive his sleeping beauty from his wife's arms.

As she stood to hand her over, Dom noticed her rounded and extended stomach, a gasp tumbling from his throat before he had a chance to catch it. Quickly handing Bella over to Brian, he grabbed Letty and pulled her into a possessive hug, squeezing his eyes at the emotions that flooded.

"You're pregnant?" he groaned, his heart soaring as his heart was reunited with the possibility of his family expanding.

"Either that or I'm really full." She joked, hugging him back. "We're due in two months."

He didn't say anything as he eyed Mia and Brian behind Letty's back as he pulled her into another powerful hug.

He pulled back enough to press his lips into hers, moaning into her mouth as he deepened the kiss, memorizing the sweetness of her taste.

"I missed you so much, Letty. Only you could ever know." He watched as Mia and Brian smiled at him as Bella began to stir, lifting her head to look around. When her eyes landed on Dom, her face lit up like Christmas.

"I missed you too, Papa." Letty smiled, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Papi!" Bella screamed, kicking to get out of her uncle's arms and into her father's.

"Whoa, Bella. Hold on there. We're by water." Brian laughed, walking her over to Dom as she threw herself at him.

"Hey Bella, baby. How's Papi's favorite girl?"

"Daddy you look like Uncle V." She giggled, tugging at his beard.

"You don't like it, Bella?" he asked. She shook her head no, causing Dom to groan as though his feelings were hurt.

As he grabbed Letty's hand and walked them towards their home, she leaned into his side.

"I like the beard, it's turning me on." She admitted, reaching her hand around to rub then squeeze a butt cheek.

"Turned on, she says." He smirked, leaning down to kiss his daughter.

After long talks and a barbecue, they filled him in on how everything had gone down after his presumed murder.

He found out that the Feds had raided his Uncles' house, but of course they came up empty, and that all of their friends from LA had attended their funeral. He was touched that Hector and Edwin had honored him by speaking at his service, and had vowed their loyalty to everything he had stood for.

He learned that everyone he ever came across that he considered a friend or acquaintance had believed him a good man, comparing him to his late father and promising that Letty and Bella would never want for anything; LA was their home if they wanted to stay.

"We should talk." Dom smiled, closing the door to their bedroom as he sifted his fingers through her hair, pulling it back and off of her as he stood behind her.

"Well, this" she gestured to her stomach, "Was all you're handy work in Brazil. You were pretty damn ambitious that night."

"Yea, I was missin' you like crazy. I couldn't get into you deep enough that night." He recalled, remembering the way his movements forced her all over the mattress.

"Yea, my back hurt for three days afterwards." She smirked, sitting down with a heavy sigh as he kneeled in front of her to rub her feet.

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you."

"I know it's not your fault, or your desire. Don't apologize. You're stuck with me forever now."

"That's not long enough."

"Sorry to hear that, Dominic Mata." She teased, watching as he rolled his eyes.

"To strangers? Yes. To my wife? I'm Toretto." He advised, causing her to nod slowly in acceptance.

"I will admit, it was hard playing your widow and finding out I was pregnant. It was really stressful for a while. The doctors weren't sure the pregnancy would go to term." She confided, watching as his eyes roved her over before going back to her face.

"You're the strongest person I know, Letty. I'm grateful that you took care of my kids and yourself until I could get you back to me. I'm sorry I wasn't there to remove the burden."

"We all have our crosses to bare, Dom. It helped having Bella with me. She's great motivation. Not to mention, I sort of love you, so it helps." She smirked.

"Funny," he smiled, "So you're having my baby?" he grinned, pressing his fingers into the flesh of her feet as she nodded her head.

"How does Bella feel about it?"

"She's good I guess. She knows there's a sibling coming, but she's been more focused on when her daddy is coming home. Poor kid really loves you." She teased, sighing when he switched feet.

"And what about her mom?" He ventured, looking into her eyes as he realized she was really in front of him and carrying his baby.

"She's hopeless. Has been since she was 12."

"Oh?"

"Yea."

"Glad to hear, although sometimes I wonder why she never looked elsewhere."

"Because no matter what, you always loved me. You were always loyal to me. I could have found a nice man with no record, a nine to five and a white picket fence. But I like engines, and so does Bella." She smirked, "And so will Jr."

"A boy?" he perked, his face lighting up at the thought and then soaring as she smiled and nodded her head.

"You get your son. 'Toretto' shall live on." She laughed as he stood quickly, pulling her shirt over her head and kissing every place on her that he could get his mouth on.

When she was in front of him with nothing but her pants and bra, he unhooked the garment and pulled it from her body. His hands touched her everywhere, caressing over her breast and her stomach as his hands went to her pants, pulling them down her legs.

"I'm extremely horny these days, so don't tease me Dom." She growled, pulling his face to hers for a deep kiss.

"I love you. I love you so much I can't stand it sometimes." He admitted, kissing her with equal passion, matching her ferocity and her hunger.

"I love you too, Dom. Make love to me. I need you."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

**A/N: Set 6 months after the family is reunited.**

* * *

><p><em>6 Months Later<em>

The festivities on the day had wound down and the oldest Toretto child was sitting gleefully in her father's lap as her mother sat bouncing her baby brother.

Isabella was chatting it up with her Uncle Thiago as she looked at him across the table.

"Tio! Você como meu torta?" (Uncle, do you like my cake?)

"Sim Bella. É delicioso. Você como vossos dons? (Yes Bella. It's delicious. Do you like your presents?)

"Sim. Papai tem uma barba como Tio Vinicius." (Yes, my daddy has a beard like Uncle Vinicius)

"Sim, menina bonita, mas ele não é tão bonito como me." Uncle Vinicius interjected, causing Bella to clap and giggle. (Yes pretty girl, but he's not as handsome as me.)

"Is it weird that my daughter speaks better Portuguese than me?" Dom asked, looking at the exchange between the three in awe.

"Yes, Dom, it is. If you had listened to all the things mom said around the house, you'd have perfect pronunciation. And be an expert in reprimanding." Mia smirked, causing his uncles to chuckle to themselves.

"Who's team you on?" Dom asked, cutting his eyes playfully as Bella laughed at her father.

"I'm on their team," she admitted, pointing to their Uncles, "Because they are on Letty's team." She smiled.

"I'm on Letty's team, so I guess we're all on the same team." Dom figured, taking a drink of his Corona.

"Damn right." Letty replied smugly, kissing baby Gabriel's hair.

"A Beleza!" Uncle Vinicius smiled, looking at Letty across the table as he raised his glass to her. "We could not have picked a better wife for you, Dominic. If she were single, I'd make her mine. The mischief in your eyes alone makes you fit for a Mata." (The other beauty).

"If there was no Dom and I was a bit naughtier, I'd take you up on that old man."

"O Meu coração ferido." He feigned, clutching his chest in despair (Oh, my wounded heart.)

"Stop flirting with my wife."

"Ah respect your elders. Be thankful that you have a wife we want to flirt with. She could be fat and ugly. Like your father." Uncle Thiago faux gagged, looking at Mia as she laughed out loud.

"Are these guys always like this?" Brian whispered, rocking Bryn in his arms.

"Worse."

"Hey, don't talk bad about my pop." Dom warned, sitting forward with Bella.

"Não falar mal de Caramelos Tony. Torna pai louca." Bella said matter factly, her head going up and down as her hand went to her hip. (Don't talk bad about Grandpa Tony. It makes daddy mad.)

"What she said!" Dom confirmed, grabbing her tiny hand and removing it from her hip and into her lap. He shuddered at the adult gesture, sighing at the thought of her growing into a woman before he knew it.

"Your father was a stuck up know-it-all. He took our Isabella and hid her away in the Angels and we only got to see her sometimes. He was high and mighty. We were more down to earth." Uncle Vinicius explained, causing his brother to nod his head in agreement.

"First of all, it's Los Angeles. And second, my dad was great. He was not stuck up, and my mother was happy." Dom challenged.

"Yes, yes, we know Dominic. Except she never got to see us."

"You two tortured him. Treated him like he was common filth."

"He was common. That's for sure." Thiago laughed, halting when he caught Letty's glare.

"Tio!" She hinted, looking at Bella and Bryn as they listened to the opinion of their grandfather.

* * *

><p><em>Dominic stood on the doorstep to his Uncles' estate, waiting for the door to open. His father's hand on his shoulder was almost tense as they waited for the butler.<em>

"_Remember what we discussed, Dominic. I don't want you getting enchanted with this lifestyle. Your Uncles are family, but they are no role model." Anthony Toretto reminded._

"_Aye husband, my brothers are not so bad." Isabelle smiled, hitting his chest softly._

"_Says who? They're tyrants. If not for you, there's no way I'd leave my son to them for an entire summer."_

_Before Isabelle could reply, the door swung open._

"_Welcome home Beleza! Your brothers have been anticipating your arrival." Enrique smiled, gesturing for the three to enter. _

_The house was enormous and very Gotti-like. Dom looked around in awe at the appearance of it all, completely impressed at 14._

"_There she is!" Vinicius clapped, standing when he saw the arrival of his beloved sister and her family._

"_I see you still haven't come to your senses and left this God awful husband of yours. No money, no power and no class. A commoner." Uncle Thiago sighed, shaking his head._

"_Knock it off you two and give your baby sister a hug." Isabelle smiled, opening her arms as her brothers engulfed her in a hug._

"_Sim beleza, we've missed you so much." Thiago murmured, kissing her hair. Vinicius stepped away to eye Dom, a serious stoned face was only interrupted by the humored gleam in his eye._

"_Dominic, you're getting bigger and stronger. How many girlfriends do you have?" He asked, lip curling into a knowing smile._

_Dom didn't answer, instead remained silent, giving his Uncle a look that spoke volumes._

"_The little Latina still following you around?" Thiago inquired, turning his attention to their conversation as he extended his hand to Anthony in greeting._

_Dom grimaced at the mention, and nodded his head slowly._

"_She's a pain, but dad says I have to let her hang around. I don't know why she wants to play in the garage instead of dolls with Mia." He huffed, causing his Uncles to exchange a knowing glance._

"_I bet you 5 dollars that one day you're going to want to __**play**__ with her." Uncle Vinicius chuckled, causing Anthony and Isabelle to give them stern looks._

"_Ok, why don't you run up and pick any room you want in the West wing and allow the adults to talk, nephew." Thiago suggested, as Dom nodded and walked up the stairs._

_Once he was out of view, they gestured Dom's parents into their private study and closed the door._

"_How bad is it?" Thiago began, taking a seat at his desk, pulling out a Cuban cigar and cracking the tip._

"_Stage 4. I start treatment as soon as we get back. Mia is in Puerto Rico with Letty for the summer so Tony and I can focus on me getting well. So far, the kids have no clue." Isabelle advised, allowing Tony's hand to find hers and intertwine their fingers._

"_Deus! It makes me sick to my stomach to hear this talk." Vinicius said, turning to face the wall lines with books. (God!) _

"_We appreciate you guys taking Dom for the summer. It's been hard keeping up appearance for them. But when she loses her hair and starts looking sick, we won't be able to. Hopefully the treatment will work and we tell them if we have to." Tony confirmed, squeezing Isabelle's hand._

"_Well, we love our niece and our nephew. We will make sure he has the time of his life. That way, you two can rest assure that he is doing fine and enjoying being a kid." Thiago offered._

"_Don't have my son getting accustomed to your way of doing things. We're family, but we know what you do and how you get all of this. My son is not a gangster or a criminal. Keep it that way!" Anthony warned as Isabelle turned to look at him in shock._

"_Anthony!" She gasped. _

"_He is my son!" Anthony growled, his eyes serious and threatening._

"_Americanos! Nenhum repeito! Sem honra! Ele e nosso sobrinho, Isabelle. Nos nunca iria prejudicial-lo. Nos te amo demais para isso. Tome seu marido arrogante daqui antes de fazer also que voce nunca vai perdoar-nos para. (Americans! No respect! No honor! He is our nephew, Isabelle. We would never harm him. We love you too much for that. Take your arrogant husband from here before we do something you'll never forgive us for.)_

_Isabelle bowed her head and sighed, before lifting it with fury behind her orbs._

"_Ele e mau marido! Os tres de voce precisam descobrir como chegar. Posso nao eataraqui muito mais tempo. Eu preciso saber o que voces vao ficar juntos." (He is my husband! The three of you need to figure out how to get along. I may not be here much longer. I need to know you guys will stick together.)_

* * *

><p>"He was a good man. Like you Dominic. He was loyal, and honorable and upstanding. We couldn't have chosen better for our baby sister. We just missed her is all. In our eyes, no one was good enough." Uncle Vinicius amended, watching as Mia's eyes twinkled at the compliment.<p>

"Mia, you look just like your mother. Thank God!" They laughed, causing Dominic to scowl.

"Alright, to bed you two." Letty said, looking at the Uncles.

"Won't you come read us a bedtime story." They teased, causing Letty's eyebrow to arch.

"As long as I can let my .22 turn the lights out, sure." She smiled sweetly, causing them to mumble while laughing and standing.

"No thank you, Beleza. We love you all. Goodnight." They bid, walking into the house.

Dom and Letty knew they would be gone by morning. A lifetime of stealth teaching them how to move in the shadows. They also knew it'd probably be another lifetime before they saw them again, if ever.

They sighed as they watched everyone else get up from the table, one by one going to the house for bed.

"Okay, switch." Dom asked, trading kids with Letty.

"Hello Gabe. How are you son?" he asked, bouncing Gabe softly in front of his face as the infant made smiley faces at him.

"Mom, can I have a sister now? Gabe is a boy." Bella asked, reaching up to play with Letty's hair.

"What's wrong with boys? You daddy is a boy?" Letty reasoned.

"No, mommy, daddy is a daddy. I want a girl like me." she pouted, looking at Letty with begging eyes.

"Uh, Dom? A little help here." She asked, caught off guard with the question.

"We'll see Bella. Daddy would love twins next time. Girls, pretty just like you." He teased, watching as Letty covered Bella's ears and growled at Dom.

"Not that kind of help, asshole." She hissed, watching as he lay Gabe against his chest and stood.

"Hey, I'm with Bella. I want more babies too."

"I don't know about that Dom. Let's focus on your son and getting him to be potty trained before we add to the family. Talk to me in like three years." She sighed, standing and putting Bella on her feet.

"Run in the house and grab your jammies. You and Bryn are going to share a room tonight so Aunt Mia and Uncle Brian can get a good night's sleep." Letty informed, watching as Bella's eyes lit up at the thought of a sleepover scenario.

She took off into the house running through all of her balloons and decorations and up to her room.

"Good job on the party. She had lots of fun." Dom complimented, grabbing Letty's hand as he walked his son and wife inside.

"Yea, give Mia most of the credit, she's a slave driver. We need to do something nice for her. Show her our appreciation."

"Yea, that would be good." Dom agreed, pausing their movements. "Hey, I love you."

"This isn't the part where you ask me for another baby, is it?" She asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"No. Damn!" He chuckled, pulling her into his side as he lowered his mouth to hers.

"Okay, I love you too, sucker." She whispered against his mouth. Dom handed Gabriel over to his mother as they walked into the house and he went in search of his eldest.

He found her and her cousin Bryn jumping playfully on the bed, both girls giggling like two school girls.

"Uncle Dom? Can you read us a bedtime story?"

"Sure. You guys get 5 more jumps then you're in the bed." He advised watching as both counted out their last jumps before falling out over the bed, causing Dom to attack them both in tickles.

"Daddy, I like the one about Baracoa." Bella smiled, yawning in her tiredness.

"I like the one about Mexico." Bryn challenged, causing Dom to chuckle.

"How about we stick to princesses tonight?" he advised, pulling a book from Bella's shelf.

"Is Cinderella prettier than mommy, daddy?" Bella asked, looking up with wide brown eyes.

"Nobody is more beautiful to Papi than mommy. Well, except for Bryn and Bella, or course." He smiled, causing both girls to swarm in their giggles.

"Ok, Cinderella! We want to hear that one." Bella clapped, settling down next to her younger cousin and waiting for her father's voice to tell the tale of the peasant turned princess.

* * *

><p>When he walked into his bedroom, Gabriel was in his bassinet next to the bed and Letty was sprawled underneath the covers watching him.<p>

He didn't say anything, he just began stripping his clothes as he crawled over her, sinking on top of her body and kissing her with a demanding passion.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" she smiled, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around him.

"Not enough of you. We've been so busy with the kids and family, I haven't gotten any quality time." And he was back to kissing her again, his hands roaming everywhere as he squeezed her breast, pulling her shirt over her head as his lips trailed quickly down her neck.

Pulling back, he got up and locked his bedroom door, pushing his jeans off as he turned to look at her.

"Panties?"

"Do I ever?"

"Good girl. Who knows how long we have until someone either knocks or Gabe wakes up." He said, pulling the covers back and climbing back over her body.

"You know, this idea of 'quickie' is new for us. I don't think we've ever gone less than an hour before we had kids." She laughed, moaning when he bit into her skin playfully, sliding his swollen members into her depths.

"In my father's garage?" he grunted in question, watching as she hissed as she accepted his powerful thrust.

"We always went multiple rounds there. Never just one. Even that time we got caught we kept going."

"I blushed in front of Mrs Lopez for years. I could never look that lady in the eye."

"She had no problem looking at you after that. Old bat used to stare at your crotch." Letty groaned, pressing her lips into his as he increased their pace.

"You feel fucking amazing." He grunted, his forehead resting against hers as her hips moved in circular motions under him.

"Harder!" she barked, her fingers biting into his flesh as her orgasm began.

"Fucking harder Dom." She goaded, watching as his hips flexed faster into her, her nails digging into his bare ass to push him deeper.

He watched in pure male satisfaction as she stiffened beneath him, before bucking up, her body crashing down in waves.

He dipped his head down to suckle her nipples, entranced by the way her walls were constricting around him as he slowed his thrust.

He pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach, and pushed into her from behind.

He smiled when he heard her swear into the sheets, trying to remain quiet so the youngest Toretto didn't stir.

"Feels good?" he asked, causing her to moan in reply.

"Read my lips." she replied wantonly, causing him to grab her hips and push hard into her.

"Which ones?" he growled.

"You pick."

He didn't say anything else, simply continued to thrust into her, the smacking of their bodies like music to his ears.

When his orgasm approached he reached around her, rubbing her where she needed, helping them both careen over the peak of fulfillment.

He collapsed beside her, rubbing her back as she kissed his mouth, then cheek.

"This is the goddamn life, Dom." She sighed, enjoying his hands on her as she fell into a comfortable after glow.

"Who you tellin?" he grunted, his breathing returning to normal.

"Let's go to sleep and get up and do it all again tomorrow."

"I'm game, as long as we end the night this way again."

"Deal!

* * *

><p><strong>FIN...I fell in love with these uncles...btw... they may show up again!<strong>


End file.
